Sálvame si puedes(no actualizaciones por aquí )
by Rose Cf
Summary: UA Alfred F.Jones es un policía de Londres,un día salva a una persona que estudió en la secundaria con su primo Francis,Arthur Kirkland,que oculta un gran secreto, que pondrá la vida de ambos en peligro.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia para entretener a mis lectores y a mi misma.

Advertencia: Alfred es un poco odioso al principio, se nombran a Superman(que pertenece a DC comic) y Capitan America(pertenece a Marvel)

* * *

><p>*Prologo<p>

Era el día de Acción de Gracias, ese día Alfred y su hermano Matthew conocerían a un compañero de Francis, Alfred estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa mientras leía un cómic de superheroes , vestía una clásica camisa de superman y un bluejean , Matthew se sienta a su lado mientras espera a que su primo llegase, tenía una camisa que decía "I love Bears" y un pantalón negro.

-¿Estás nervioso?-Preguntó Matt

- ¿Debería estarlo?-Preguntó sin despegar la vista de su cómic

-Claro,Francis nos presentará a su "amigo"-

-Tengo 12 años, eso no me importa-

- ¿Y si su amigo fuera un superheroe?-

Alfred lo mira a la cara, su hermano podría tener razón,¿y si era superman o capitán américa?aunque conociendo el tipo de persona que es Francis seguramente traería a una chica linda o a un chico muy cariñoso con su primo.

-Me haría amigo de él-

El timbre de su casa interrumpió la conversación de los chicos, Alfred se levanta rápidamente a abrir la puerta totalmente emocionado. Al abrirla ve a Francis junto a un chico un poco serio, Francis lo abraza y le sonrie al menor, dando a entender que era su pareja.

-Hola Alfred, te presento a Arthur Kirkland, mi novio-Dijo sonriendo orgulloso

-Será en tus sueños-

Alfred sonrió, ese chico le parecía un poco atractivo,solo pudo abrir un poco más la puerta y permitir que Francis y su "novio"entraran.

-¡Primo!-Dijo Francis mientras se acercaba al callado chico-Te presento a Arthur

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Arthur mostrandole una sonrisa

Matthew no pudo decir una palabra sin que Francis y Arthur se dirigieran a la cocina,cerrando la puerta al entrar.

-Quiero irme Francis-

-Quédate porfavor, solo por media hora-

- ¡Me quiero ir!-

-Habla con mi primo Alfred, ya vuelvo-Dijo mientras salía rápidamente

Arthur cerró sus puños con ira, solo lo había acompañado porque no tenía nada que hacer ese día, sus padres habían tenido que ir a visitar a su abuela enferma con sus hermanos y el no podía faltar a clase,le tocaba exámenes esa semana.

-Disculpa, Francis dice que deseas hablar conmigo-Dijo Alfred asomándose a la cocina.

-No es cierto-Arthur lo mira como si estuviera loco, lo único que deseaba,era irse de allí.

Alfred entra y se coloca al lado de Arthur -¿Que edad tienes?-.

-16-

- 16?Yo tengo 12, eres un anciano-Dijo riendo- Yo soy de New York,mi hermano,mis padres y yo nos vinimos a mudar a Londres hace unos pocos meses.

-Bienvenido-Dijo Arthur con seriedad.

-Yo voy a ser un héroe cuando cresca, algún día podría salvarte a tí -

-Niño, no para ser grosero ni nada pero no creo que eso pase, los héroes no existen-

-¡Claro que sí !-Dijo el americano mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Arthur se agacha un poco quedando a la altura de Alfred, le agarra sus hombros y le mira los ojos atravez de sus pequeños lentes.

-Te repito, los héroes,no existen-

Alfred se sonroja, no pudo decir alguna palabra, el solo ver al inglés tan cerca de él lo dejaba mudo.

-Dile a Francis que me voy, adiós niño-Dijo Arthur mientras salía de la cocina

Alfred se quedó parado durante algunos minutos, se tocó su hombro derecho y sonrió mirando hacía la puerta por donde había salido Arthur.

-Seré héroe, quieras o no te salvaré algún día y me lo agradecerás dandome un beso,eso pasará , si pasará .

Alfred cierra sus ojos mientras se imaginaba vestido como Superman volando por los cielos con Arthur en sus brazos, no sabía que la suerte estaría de su lado, salvaría a Arthur, pero no como había soñado.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

Gracias a todos lo que leyeron y lo pusieron en favoritos!^^

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes

* * *

><p>*Capítulo 01*<p>

*11 años después*

Alfred iba conduciendo por las calles de Londres en su auto de policía alrededor de las 11.30 de la mañana, ese día a había sido muy aburrido para él, se acababa de mudar a un nuevo apartamento, que era enorme comparado al apartamento de su hermano.

Mira que en un callejón 2 hombres están golpeando a alguien, detiene su auto cerca del callejón, se baja,corre y llega al lugar.

-Dicen que 2 contra 1 es injusto-

Los hombres lo miran por 1 segundo para luego seguir golpeando al otro. Alfred se acerca,voltea a uno y le tira un golpe a la cara con su puño,haciendo sangrar al otro.

Los 2 hombres se acercan y tratan de golpear a Alfred, éste evita todos los golpes y deja insconcientes a los hombres.

-Estuvo fácil-Dijo sonriendo

Alfred se da cuenta que el otro comienza a irse, lo mira, lo había salvado, al menos podría agradecerle. El americano corre y le agarra el brazo.

-Se dice gracias-

El joven mira hacia atrás-Tenía todo bajo control, no tenías porque ayudarme-

Alfred mira sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y lo reconoce al instante - ¿Arthur?-

El ingles lo mira asombrado, no se acordaba de quién era pero, le parecía familiar, su cara,sus lentes y sus ojos azules como el mar.

- ¿Te conozco?-

-Soy Alfred, fuiste a mi casa un día de Acción de Gracias con mi primo Francis-Dijo para soltarle el brazo

Arthur lo mira de pies a cabeza recordándose de él, no había cambiado casi nada, a través de su camisa de policía se notaban sus grandes músculos, que lo hizo sonrojar al instante.

-Ya te recuerdo, eres el chico que ama a los superheroes-

-Si ese mismo- Dijo mientras reía, seguía amando a los superheroes, aún leía sus cómics todas las noches antes de dormir y veía las películas todos los fines de semana-¿Te gustaría tomar algo?Te acaban de dar una golpiza debes estar sediento

-De acuerdo-Dijo con indiferencia

-¿O te gustar a ir a un hospital para curarte esas heridas?

Arthur tenía en su cara unos cuantos moretones y la boca un poco inflamada -Vamos a tu casa- Dijo mientras miraba al americano, no tenía tiempo para hospitales, ni para andar rodeado de mucha gente.

-¿A mi casa?-Alfred pregunta asombrado, él tenía en mente un café o un bar donde podía conversar tranquilamente con Arthur

-Sí, no tengo paciencia para ver a más personas-Arthur le dedica una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Alfred saltara dentro de su cuerpo

-Entonces en ese caso, vamos a mi casa,¿tienes auto?-

Claro que tenía, Arthur ten a un auto muy lujoso, solo que lo había dejado en su mansión para proteger algunas cosas importantes.

-No tengo, me tendré que ir contigo-

Alfred le sonríe y comienza a andar dándole a entender a Arthur que lo siguiera. Él ingles miraba nervioso a todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, al llegar al auto de policía de Alfred se sienta en el copiloto, sentándose el otro para conducir con una velocidad de 60 km/hr.

Ambos estuvieron en un total silencio, Alfred solo pensaba en el extraño sentimiento que le había nacido hacía el ingles y Arthur pensaba en como estaría salvo, muchos estarían detrás de él y necesitaría a alguien que lo protegiera a toda hora.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo estuvo un poco corto pero les prometo que el siguiente no lo será tanto...Reviews?^^<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2

Buenas, traté de hacer este capitulo un poco más largo (200 palabras más mejor dicho xD)

Advertencia: Se nombran de nuevo a Superman y a Capitán América.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

><p>*Capítulo 02<p>

Alfred detiene el auto delante de un apartamento,Arthur se baja del auto, debía tener como unos 30 pisos, Alfred se baja y entra al apartamento, Arthur lo sigue sin alejarse demasiado de él,ellos entran al ascensor, Alfred presiona el botón para el último piso y se coloca al lado del mayor

-Me mudé hace unos pocos días, aún me faltan cosas por desempacar-

-Si quieres te ayudo-Dijo Arthur sonriendole, quizás sería divertido desempacar con el menor

-Bueno, gracias-Alfred sonríe, ese gesto le parecía muy extraño incluso para una persona que había visto hace unos días.

Llegan al piso y salen del ascensor, Alfred y Arthur caminan hasta llegar al lugar donde vivía Alfred, éste abre la puerta y deja pasar al ingles.

Arthur mira, habían cajas tiradas en el suelo, pero aún era hermoso

-Vamos a la cocina-Dijo Alfred para dirigirse a la cocina

Arthur se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina - ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?-Preguntó Alfred mientras miraba el refrigerador

-Me gustaría un poco de agua,gracias-

Alfred saca una pequeña botella de agua y se la entrega al mayor - ¿Qué me dices de tí Arthur?¿En donde trabajas?

-Soy doctor, cardiólogo -Dijo Arthur para beber un sorbo de la botella

-Asombroso,entonces los 2 salvamos vidas-Dijo Alfred riendo

-Exacto

Alfred mira a Arthur unos segundos sin decir alguna palabra, el ingles acaba de beberse el agua y le entrega la botella vacía al menor. Alfred bota la botella en la papelera y se acerca a Arthur.

-¿Te gustaría empezar a desempacar?-

Arthur asiente con la cabeza, se dirige a la sala donde estaban varias cajas y se sienta en el suelo para abrirlas.

-Voy a mi habitación a buscar otra caja-Dijo Alfred para irse dejando al ingles solo en la sala.

Alfred entra a su habitación, tenía un póster del Capitán América pegado sobre la pared y una lámpara de Superman. Alfred agarra la caja que está sobre su cama y se dispone a irse, pero antes de salir de la habitación un pequeño cuaderno sale de la parte baja de la caja, el americano deja la caja sobre la cama y recoge el cuaderno.

-Yo te recuerdo, eres mi diario de cuando tenía 12 años-Alfred se sienta en el suelo y comienza a leer su diario.

_"Querido Diario, hoy estoy cumpliendo 12 años, mi mamá me trajo una torta con la cara de Superman, ¡fue asombroso!sabía demasiado rico,Francis me dijo que no comiera mucho porque podría engordar,¡los héroes nunca engordan!Mi papá me dijo que me tiene una sorpresa y que mañana me la dará, ¿será un reconocimiento por ser el mejor héroe?espero."_

Alfred ríe y lee la siguiente página, leer ese diario le traía muchos recuerdos.

_"Querido Diario, mi papá me dijo que _mañana _nos vamos a Inglaterra,me despedí de mis amigos y de todos a los que quería,Matt no ha dejado de llorar, ¡parece un niño pequeño! a mi me duele pero es mejor, así salvaré a más personas, me tengo que ir, mi mamá me está mandando a dormir, dice que el viaje será muy largo, ¿Inglaterra queda en Krypton para decir que será largo? después lo compruebo, ¡adiós USA!"_

Alfred cambia varias páginas, no lo iba a leer completo, tenía un invitado en su casa. Se detiene cuando ve el nombre de Arthur y comienza a leerlo.

_"Querido Diario,hoy celebramos el Día de Acción de Gracias, Francis invitó a un tal Arthur, yo le dije que iba a ser un héroe y que lo podría salvar, pero me dijo que los héroes no existían, ¡claro que existen!yo seré uno, salvaré a ese anciano y me tiene que dar un beso como agradecimiento, por cierto el no me gustó, eso creo.. era un poco lindo ¡pero no me gusto!"_

El americano se asombra, no recordaba haber escrito eso, cambia las páginas y lee cuando vuelve a ver el nombre del ingles.

_"Querido Diario,Francis se graduó de la escuela, si, ni yo me lo creo, vi a Arthur, lo saludé pero me ignoró , sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, aunque bueno, yo noté que Arthur no habló con nadie, él es raro, pero me cae bien_ "

-¿Qué demo...?-Alfred se da cuenta que sentía algo por Arthur cuando era joven, solo que por ser un niño no sabía lo que era- Estaba enamorado de Arthur

* * *

><p>Diccionario:<p>

*Cardiólogo: Medico especialista en enfermedades del corazón

*Krypton: Se trata del planeta de origen de Superman.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<p> 


	4. Capitulo 3

Luego de un largo tiempo, aparezco a dejar un nuevo capitulo, se que mas de uno me va a querer matar por lo que pasará en el capitulo xD, por cierto gracias a todos los que leyeron y/o comentaron

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

* * *

><p>*Capitulo 03<p>

Alfred estaba sentado sin moverse en el suelo con el diario en sus manos, no podía creer que lo que sentía por el mayor tenía años sintiéndolo, el no lo recordaba, en especial no recordaba que le había dicho a Arthur que lo salvaría, tampoco que a tan poca edad deseaba que Arthur lo besara, aunque tenía curiosidad en saber como sería besar al mayor, sentir sus labios contra los de él y convertirlo en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Tenía que demostrarle a Arthur lo que sentía, lo más pronto posible.

-Listo, ¡lo haré ahora mismo!-Dijo para levantarse dejando el diario en el suelo

Alfred corre, sale de la habitación y se acerca rapidamente a Arthur -¿Te puedes levantar?- Le preguntó

Arthur lo mira sin entender y se levanta con suma tranquilidad, Alfred corre, le agarra su rostro y le da un beso en sus labios,haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara y correspondiera.

-Te amo Arthur-Dijo cuando la falta de oxigeno tuvo que separar a ambos.

-Yo tambien te amo Alfred- Dijo Arthur para besarlo con pasión

* * *

><p>- ¡Alfred!¿te falta mucho?-<p>

Alfred pestañea y se da cuenta que sigue en el suelo con el diario en sus manos, se levanta dando un suspiro y sale de la habitación.

-Perdona, había leído algo

Arthur se levanta y se acerca a Alfred, éste da un paso hacia atrás totalmente asustado y sonrojado, pensaba que su fantasía con Arthur se haría realidad. El ingles se acerca hasta estar a unos 20cm separado del cuerpo del americano.

-Me voy a casa- Dijo Arthur para dar media vuelta y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la puerta

Alfred le agarra el brazo antes de que saliera haciendo que el mayor lo mirara

- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No te vayas-Pidió Alfred

Arthur lo mira de pies a cabeza totalmente sonrojado, podía ver su reflejo atravez de los ojos de Alfred, comenzó a acercar su rostro pero rápidamente pestañea y da un suspiro.

-Tengo que irme-

-Déjame acompañarte- Alfred no se quería separar del ingles, sentía un lazo especial entre ambos,imposible de romper

Arthur lo piensa por unos segundos, no quería que Alfred supiera su secreto, aunque el ingles no era tonto y por llevarlo a su casa no se descubriría todo.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que tienes trabajo, otro día será -Arthur muestra una sonrisa, agradecía que el otro trabajara

-Hoy es sabado Artie, solo trabajo hasta el medio día-Dijo Alfred riendo, había sido su día de suerte haberse encontrado con el ingles un sábado, el día que menos trabajaba en la semana ademas del domingo.

-¿Como me llamaste?-Arthur se molesta un poco, nadie le había puesto un apodo en toda su vida

-Artie, ¿te gusta?

-Para nada, es horrible y mi nombre es Arthur-

-Entonces Arthur-Dijo enfatizando el nombre- ¿Vamos?

Arthur agarra la mano que sostenía su brazo y comienza a caminar- ¿No estés mucho rato esta claro?

Alfred sonríe y cierra la puerta con llave al salir del apartamento, pasaría otro rato con Arthur y eso lo emocionaba demasiado.


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece

* * *

><p>Alfred y Arthur caminan y se suben en el auto del menor, Arthur le da la dirección de su casa y en menos de 15 minutos Alfred llega a la casa de Arthur,Alfred se asombra, no era una pequeña casa o un pequeño apartamento, era una mansión, a Arthur no le había dado tiempo de alquilar un "falso apartamento" para futuras visitas, mas bien el pensaba que no se encontraría con alguien que conocí estaciona el auto delante de la gran mansión y se baja, mientras un "lindo" salia de sus labios, Arthur entra a la mansión y un mayordomo le quita el abrigo al igual que a Alfred.<p>

-Vamos a la cocina-Dijo Arthur para caminar dando a entender que Alfred lo siguiera.

Mientras se dirigían a la cocina Alfred admiraba el lugar, tenia las paredes de madera decoradas con cuadros de diferentes tamaños y figuras.

Al llegar a la cocina Alfred se sienta en una silla que estaba junto a una mesa en el centro de la cocina mientras Arthur comenzaba a preparar un poco de té para ambos ; la cocina tenía un ambiente del siglo pasado,todo parecía ser sacado de una foto de los años '20 a excepción de la nevera ultimo modelo y del microondas.

Cuando Arthur termina de prepararlos pone una tasa delante de Alfred y luego otra en el extremo de la mesa,para luego sentarse y comenzar a beberlo.

Durante varios minutos nadie decía una palabra, se había formado un ambiente de incomodidad, solo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj que estaba en la pared.

-Entonces... ¿que hay de nuevo en tu vida?-Preguntó Alfred para romper el silencio

Arthur se estremece ante esa pregunta y Alfred se da cuenta pero no dice algun comentario al respecto -Ehm, bueno, tengo pocos días desde que llegué de New York-Dijo para tocar la tasa con nerviosismo

-¿Y que hacías en New York?-Alfred tenia curiosidad, quería saber todo lo que había ocurrido con Arthur lo mas pronto posible.

-Tu sabes, ser cardiologo, no es fácil serlo en New York-Dijo Arthur riendo, tenia razón, conseguir un trabajo en New York no era algo fácil de hacer.

-¿Y por que viniste a Londres?

Arthur dura un par de minutos sin responder,no le podía decir la verdadera razón de porque estaba allí -Algunos asuntos familiares-

-Esta bien-Alfred no le pareció muy convincente su respuesta,pero no le hace mas preguntas acerca de su vida para no poner mas nervioso al mayor.

Arthur recoge las tasas y las pone en el fregadero, en ese instante el teléfono de Alfred suena y este contesta.

-¿Diga? ¡Hola Matt!Claro que iré pero ¿puedo llevar a alguien?-Preguntó Alfred mientras le daba una leve mirada a Arthur, que lavaba las tasas sin importarle lo que hablaba el otro por el teléfono-Gracias, nos vemos mañana, adiós-Alfred cuelga el teléfono y mira a Arthur fijamente-

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-Preguntó Arthur para sentarse de nuevo

-¿Tienes planes para mañana por la tarde?

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque quiero que me acompañes a un juego de tenis-

-De acuerdo-Dice con rapidez, quería salir de esa gran y aburrida mansión, ademas de querer estar un poco con Alfred

-Mañana paso por ti a las 3 de la tarde,te recomiendo algo ajustado-Dijo para guiñarle el ojo, el solo imaginar a Arthur con ropa ajustada hacia que su corazón fuera con rapidez.

Arthur lo mira y asiente mientras cerraba sus ojos,Alfred se levanta de golpe y lo abraza-Gracias Artie-Dijo Alfred con emoción

-Tonto, te he dicho que mi nombre es Arthur-Dijo Arthur mientras correspondía levemente al abrazo y sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín

-Acostúmbrate porque te diré mucho así-Alfred cierra los ojos y lo sigue abrazando por unos segundos,para luego despedirse y salir de allí, mientras pensaba en mil formas de agradecer a su hermano, por permitir estar con Arthur.

* * *

><p>Si les gusto dejen un review, gracias por leerlo y esperar tanto tiempo ^^<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia para entretener a mis lectores y a mi misma.

Advertencia: En este capitulo habrá Franada y veran a Alfred un poco desesperado porque Francis lo ayude con Arthur

* * *

><p>*Capitulo 05<p>

Al día siguiente, Alfred se despierta temprano en la mañana, algo muy inusual en el, se acerca a su armario,sacando varias ropas y poniéndolas sobre la cama.

-Veamos, que usare, tiene que ser algo sexy pero no depravado,creo que tengo que llamar a Francis-dijo con un leve suspiro mientras agarraba su celular de la mesa de noche y llamaba a su primo.

En una casa no muy lejana a la suya estaba durmiendo el francés abrazado al hermano del americano, ellos llevaban alrededor de 1 año saliendo,pero nadie sabia de su relación,por temor a que los separaran por ser primos. El frances despierta por el sonido de su celular,agarra su telefono y mira el nombre que aparecía.

-Mon petit Alfred? ¿ Llamándome a las 6 de la mañana un domingo?-Se pregunta a si mismo totalmente asombrado,Matthew despierta y lo mira, debió haber pasado algo muy serio para que llamara a esa hora.

Francis contesta el teléfono y pone el dedo encima de sus labios pidiéndole a Matthew que hiciera silencio-bonjour Alfred,¿sabes que hora es?

-Claro que se que hora es,necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora-Dijo para apoyarse un poco en la pared-

-¿Ahora?Es muy temprano y estoy acompañado-Le guiña el ojo al menor haciendo que se sonrojara un poco-

-No me importa ni quiero saber, es algo muy importante Francis

El francés suspira y se sienta en la cama-esta bien,estare allí en media hora-Dijo para colgar el teléfono sin dejar que el americano respondiera-

-¿Media hora?pero de aquí a su casa son como 10 minutos-Dijo Matthew para sentarse y dar un leve bostezo-

-Si, pero lo que planeo hacer dura 20-Francis le mira con una sonrisa,el menor lo mira totalmente sonrojado entendiendo lo que quería hacer, en menos de 1 minuto el francés se le tira encima y lo comienza a besar por todo su cuerpo.

Alfred se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá de su sala, "seguro Francis quería tener sexo con alguien antes de venir acá" pensó al ver el reloj de su muñeca,a las 6.30 suena el timbre de su casa haciendo que se levantara de golpe y fuera a abrir viendo a su primo acomodándose sus cabellos.

-désolé la tardanza,estaba haciendo algo-

-¿Algo?¿Y eso empezaba con S y termina en exo?-Pregunta riendo mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar

-En realidad si-Francis acompaña en la risa a Alfred recordando lo que había hecho hace unos minutos-¿Y para que me necesitabas?

-Quiero que me ayudes a elegir una ropa para jugar tenis-dijo para sentarse en el sofá -

-¿Para eso me llamaste?-Pregunta un poco molesto el francés, habia interrumpido su tiempo con Matthew para eso

-No,tambien quiero hablarte de Arthur-Alfred se sonroja y desvía la mirada para que no lo notara-

-¿Arthur?¿No es chico con quien yo estudie en secundaria?-

Alfred asiente con su cabeza y Francis le sonrie emocionado -¿Estan saliendo?

-Ya quisiera yo-Suspira y luego se levanta-vamos a mi cuarto-Dijo para para caminar y entrar a su habitación

Francis al entrar y ver la ropa tirada sobre la cama da una carcajada-De verdad necesitas mi ayuda Mon petit Alfred

-Escoge algo rapido-Dijo el americano un poco desesperado, el francés, al notar su desespero escoge lo primero que consigue y se lo da-Quiero que me digas como era el y cosas asi-Dijo para quitarse su ropa y probarse la que le había dado su primo.

Francis desvía la mirada y cruza sus piernas,para evitar pensar cosas "indebidas" -El era odioso,se podría decir que su unico amigo era yo-El francés lo mira y al ver su cara pensativa le muestra una sonrisa-¿Estas enamorado de el cierto?

Alfred se sonroja y asiente mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa que se habia puesto,era un tanto incomodo y apretado,pero al menos se veia bien.

-Si estas enamorado de el,trata de ganarle el corazón, no es fácil que ese cejón te deje entrar-

Alfred da un suspiro y se sienta en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama-Lo haré, ganare su corazón-Dijo con entusiasmo

Francis sonrió,luego al recordar que había llamado justo cuando estaba con su amado se rasca la nuca un poco nervioso-¿Que pasaria si te digo que salgo con Matthew?

Alfred se levanta de golpe y lo mira molesto-¿Sales con el?

-Te pregunte que que pasaria, no te dije que lo hiciera-

Alfred suspira un poco relajado y se sienta en la silla de nuevo-Me molestaría un poco pero lo aceptaría al final, eres un pervertido pero se que lo cuidarias-

El frances sonríe y se levanta-vistete, iremos a desayunar con Mon petit Matthew-Francis sale de la habitacion dejando solo a Alfred, que pensaba en lo que haria cuando viera a Arthur.

* * *

><p>Mon petit: Mi pequeño<p>

bonjour: hola

désolé: disculpa

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	7. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia para entretener a mis lectores y a mi misma.

Advertencia: ninguna en este capitulo

* * *

><p>*Capitulo 06<p>

Eran las 2 y 50 de la tarde, Alfred esperaba en su auto a que fueran las 3 de la tarde para llamar a Arthur, recordaba lo que había pasado en ese día que apenas iba comenzando,cuando termina de desayunar con su primo y su hermano ambos declaran ser pareja,Alfred se había quedado sin palabras por un par de minutos para luego abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza, el pobre americano solo le deseaba suerte a su hermano,sabía que Francis era un "caliente" por así decirlo.

Luego de haber desayunado,vuelve a su casa para acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos por un momento, pero al abrirlos se da cuenta que eran casi las 2 de la tarde, almuerza una hamburguesa con rapidez para luego bañarse y vestirse, al ponerse su ropa ajustada da un leve suspiro mientras decía 'Ay Arthur,lo que hago por ti'.

Alfred sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha un golpe en la ventana de su auto,era Arthur que vestía una ropa para jugar tenis, que era,un poco, no, quizás muy,ajustada.

-¿Me vas a abrir o que?-Pregunta el mayor haciendo que Alfred bajara el vidrio y le mostrara una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro,espera un segundo-Se escucha el "tick" del auto y Arthur se sienta en el copiloto con la raqueta de tenis en sus piernas para luego mirar a Alfred con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Esta era la única ropa que conseguí para jugar, ¿no creas que me vestí asi por ti!-Dijo para señalarlo con su dedo indice mientras fruncía sus cejas

Alfred ríe sin responder al comentario para arrancar el auto, durante todo el camino(que realmente solo fueron 15 minutos) estuvieron en un completo silencio, al llegar Alfred se baja con rapidez con su raqueta en su mano izquierda para abrirle la puerta a Arthur.

-Tonto, no soy una mujer para que hagas eso-Dijo con un gruñido mientras se bajaba.

Alfred y Arthur caminan un poco separados entre ellos hasta llegar a la cancha,donde estaban Matthew y Francis hablando tranquilamente.

Al ver a Francis,Arthur da un leve suspiro,la ultima vez que lo había visto fue en un bar hace muchos años,Francis le habia prometido no decir nada a cambio de un beso, que Arthur tuvo que hacer para mantener el secreto.

-Bonjour Arthur,bonjour Al-dijo con una sonrisa al decir el nombre de su primo-Te paso a buscar dentro de 1 hora-Le dijo a Matthew para darle un rápido beso en los labios, provocando el asombro del ingles y la rabia del americano,Francis,al ver sus reacciones ríe y se despeina sus cabellos-Au revoir-El francés se termina de ir dejando a los 3 completamente solos.

-Primero jugaremos Matthew y yo para enseñarte y luego tú y él jugaran-Dijo Alfred mientras se acercaba al cuadrado de saque.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Arthur para sentarse en una de las sillas al lado de sus cosas.

Alfred y Matthew comienzan a jugar, Arthur miraba atento, Alfred y Matthew eran grandes jugadores, Alfred gana y Matthew se queda quieto,esperando a que el ingles se levantara y jugara.

-Es tu turno Artie-Dijo Alfred riendo

Arthur se levanta con desgano y se coloca en el lugar donde estaba el americano con la raqueta en su mano- Te dije que no me llamaras Artie-Dijo mirando a Alfred

Alfred se sienta sin decir nada y ve como juegan su hermano y Arthur, al momento de lanzarle la pelota a Arthur éste no le logra pegar,demostrando que el ingles no tenía ninguna idea de como jugar.

Alfred se levanta,se coloca detrás de Arthur y le agarra el brazo donde tenia su raqueta- Tienes que hacer esto-Hace un movimiento en el aire- Lanza la pelota Matt-Dijo a su hermano mientras soltaba a Arthur sin alejarse demasiado.

Matthew lanza la pelota, Arthur logra golpearla y mandarla lejos evitando que el otro le golpeara.

Arthur da la media vuelta y salta en los brazos de Alfred totalmente emocionado -¡Le pegé a la pelota!

-Si, lo hiciste-Dijo Alfred sonriendole.

Arthur mira los ojos de Alfred y no puede evitar acercarse lentamente, Alfred lo abraza permitiendo que el mayor rozara sus labios con los de él.

Matthew los mira y sale de la cancha, dejando que ambos estuvieran a solas.

Alfred y Arthur se dan un suave beso, no les importaba nadie ni nada ademas de ellos mismos. Se alejan a los segundos por la falta de aire totalmente sonrojados.

-Lo siento-Dijo Alfred mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No te tienes que disculpar...yo me acerqué -Dijo Arthur sonriendo nervioso.

Arthur y Alfred pasan unos segundos en silencio, Alfred quería decirle lo que sentía mientras que Arthur, quería solo salir con él.

-Hey Artie, creo que, estoy enamorado de tí.

Al oir esas palabras Arthur lo abraza -Yo también estoy enamorado de tí Al-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Alfred coloca su mano derecha encima de su cabeza-Salgamos-Dijo sonriendo

Arthur lo mira a la cara totalmente asombrado -¿Te refieres a salir como novios?

Alfred le sonríe a Arthur, era exactamente lo que tenía en mente -Sí Artie-

El mayor le sonríe y le da un beso rapido en sus labios- ¿Esto responde tú pregunta?

Alfred sonríe y lo abraza, Alfred amaba a Arthur, pero el sentimiento no era reciproco.

* * *

><p>Se lo que pensaran, si, fue muy rápido,pero entiendan que Arthur se tenia que hacer novio de Al lo mas rápido posible,por algo que se explicara mas adelante ;)<p>

Advertencia de los siguientes capítulos:  
>Este fic no estaba planeado en hacerse con muchos capítulos,como máximo serán 15 mas un epilogo.<p>

Es posible que el siguiente capitulo y el que sigue sea n"tranquilos" porque después vendrá drama,se sabrá el secreto de Arthur,la reacción de Alfred al descubrirlo entre otras cosas.

* * *

><p>Si les gusto el capitulo dejen un Review y gracias por leer esta historia ^^<p> 


	8. AVISO

Hola! Esto no es una actualización del fic, sino es un aviso, AVISO que este fic lo escribiré de nuevo, lo volveré a hacer, ¿Por qué? Pues porque quiero hacer los capítulos más largos, con más explicación, la verdadera razón por la que no actualizaba era por eso, y me parecía muy extraño comenzar a poner capítulos más largos diferente en la forma en la que he escrito los otros, no borrare aun este fic, la historia será la misma, lo que dicen será exactamente lo mismo, solo que hace falta más pensamientos, mas descripción del espacio que eso no se en los capítulos que han leído, el fic ahora estará aquí.

s /9384742/1/Salvame-si-puedes

antes de la s coloquen / y la pagina de fanfiction, ya que no me deja poner el link.

Aun no borraré esto hasta poner todos los capítulos que están aquí.


End file.
